You've been Kaged!
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Kenichi lost his parents in an arson and was adopted by a famous movie star and Martial Art's Master. He met this cute girl back when he was a kid but ended up having to travel the world with his dad. Does he ever get to see the cute red head again and will anything happen at their meeting or are they destined to never see each other again? Rated M for Lemons, Limes and oranges
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that I will probably end up completely ruining! Yerp... Like all my other stories... this here shall ruin Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple... yep... **

**So, this will be a Kenichi x Kisara fic... just because I like Kisara as the best female in the series... Shigure is a very... super... extremely... super close second. Miu is third of course. So, yea... I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Oh and if any of you have any advice to give or help to give, I will greatly appreciate it.**

**Normally I write more then 1,000 words... like 2k words per chapter on average... but this is kind of a prologue so its not like its normally as long as a normal chapter... meh.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer night in Tokyo, even though the rain was falling pretty hard. The streets were quickly emptying out, as it came down suddenly without warning. The weather man was wrong once again. Kisara Nanjo, a girl of 8 was sitting in an alley way behind a box, using her body to shield the box from the rain. Inside the box was a kitty! A kitten to be exact... a orange fluff ball. Just orange. No other coloration except orange. It was the most adorablest thing in the entire world! Orange and Fluffy! It was an abandoned kitten, obviously ditched by its real owner, though it seemed quite happy. It was mewling happy, pawing at the red T-shirt worn by the young girl.<p>

Kisara Nanjo had long red hair, tied in a pony tail. She wore a simple red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was kneeling behind this box, her body protecting the box from the rain, though it wasn't exactly doing the greatest job. She was in a very uncomfortable position and she was getting poured upon. She had a bruise on her right cheek, which was a result of her Tae Kwon Do training. She just began her lessons at a local dojo, as her parents finally let her participate in the Martial Arts. They wanted her to become strong. So, she chose Tae Kwon Do, nothing special as it was a popular martial arts, at least in the western world.

Kisara was protecting this young kitten from the elements, because she liked cats for the most part. The box was advertising for a owner, but no one was stopping due to the rain. She was currently looking down at the kitten who was still pawing for attention, so she began to gently rub its head, in which it nuzzled into her hand. She had known about the cat for about a week now and every day she would spend many hours taking care of him. She really wanted someone to take him, but people either ignored the kitten or just wanted to look at him.

It was then the rain stopped suddenly. She looked up and the rain wasn't stopping, but the rain was not falling upon her and the cat. It was then she noticed the little boy before the box, placing the umbrella between her legs before giving her a big smile. The little boy was about her age she noted, who had spiky brown hair in the back, with unruly hair in the front and sides. It was a very unruly hairstyle no matter how you look at it, wild and excitable. That is what the hairstyle is. Wild and Excitable. He had gentle chocolate brown eyes as well and a very gentle smile. He was a gentle boy, Kisara noted in her mind. He wore a white T-shirt with some kind of robot on it which was fighting a dinosaur, with a pair of blue jean shorts.

"Why did you give me your umbrella?" Kisara asked, looking at the boy with suspicion.

"Because you can use it more than I can if you are going to sit here all the time. Well I have to go! My dad will get Sebastion out if I am late again and mom will have to hit him with a pan. Bye!" The boy said, sprinting away from Kisara who was left confused and leaning out of the small alley way to take a look. She watched his retreating form.

_'What a weird boy... but he was really nice.'_

Kisara sat under the umbrella in the rain for a couple more hours, waiting for the rain to go which it did, before going out and getting some milk and cat food from the nearby grocery store, feeding the cat before heading home.

* * *

><p>A month later, Kisara had finally found a home for the kitten as a very nice family came over and asked about the cat. It was two parents and a small boy, about 4, who all loved the kitten. Kisara was so very happy for the kitty. So a month later, it was a warm summer day, July. Kisara was currently curled up around this small kitten while a large dog was growling and approaching. This was a stray dog, vicious, as its previous owner had trained it to be. It wanted to kill the cat or at least chase it down. It looked like killing though. Kisara was afraid for the cat and didn't want to strike the dog, but she couldn't scare it away. The dog then just charged at the pair, his teeth gnashing and the mouth foaming. It was then a boy appeared out of no where and took the dog head on, holding its snout from snapping at the boy.<p>

"RUN! Get the kitten away from here!"

"What about you?!" Kisara yelled, holding the injured kitten.

"I'll be fine. Get the cat to a vet!" The boy said.

Kisara looked once more at the boy, noticing it was the same boy from a month ago, who gave her the umbrella. She then quickly ran off, heading to the nearby vet. When she finally came back, she saw that both the dog and the boy were gone, the park empty.

_'The boy... he did it again... who is he? Strong... and brave...'_

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since their first meeting and a month had passed since their latest meeting in the park, in which he saved her from a dog. Kisara had looked at the local newspaper for a moment, only because she saw a picture of a house on fire. The headline said: "Tragedy! A family of four perished in an arson fire, only a small boy survived!" She was about to turn the page when she looked down and spotted the boys picture in the newspaper. It was in a seperate column, about the same fire! It said, "Kenichi Shirahama. Only survivor of an arson. Adopted by the movie star and mixed martial arts master, Jonathan Kage."<p>

_'So his name is Kenichi Shirahama... wait... oh Kenichi... I'm so sorry about your family... I hope we can cross paths again... I never told you my name...' _

From that period on, Kisara lived a life of Tae Kwon Do and had a cat named Noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>

**I don't know how obvious I made it... but I am a huge fan of Mortal Kombat... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola... here is another chapter... so here is the deal... as with all my stories... I pretty much just write what comes into my head. I dont exactly plan what goes into my story. Honestly once I start writing, the next stuff comes during my writing! So I pretty much crap on a page and usually it comes out as art... at least people enjoy my story. As a writer, I think i suck but I think all writers think they suck. haha.**

**Well I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kenichi Shirahama, a boy of 13, was standing in front of his adoptive father, looking right up at the man. Jonathan Kage. A practioner of multiple martial arts, ranging from Muay Thai, Karate, Judo and other styles. He was a movie star a couple years ago before he decided to do competitions. He did practice the roots of his martial arts, techniques not allowed in sport, as he did believe that martial arts are to be used to protect the weak. Jonathan was a tall man of thirty, with a lean but muscular body. He looked down upon his adoptive son.<p>

"What is it Kenichi?" He asked.

"I want to learn to fight."

"To fight? Why?"

"To protect myself… and to protect others from harm."

"I see… do you understand that Martial Arts can kill right?"

"Yes, but it isn't the martial art itself… it is the want to kill that allows the martial art to kill. A gun cannot kill you without the user behind the trigger to want to kill."

"That… is kind of true… but even an accident can kill a person."

"That is why I want to learn and train while I am still out of society. So I can learn how to use martial arts properly."

Jonathan smiled. "Alright. Before I can teach you how to fight… we must first build your body. I will teach you some of my own techniques but I will have you train under the masters who I trained under for a long time."

"You had masters?"

"Of course. I trained under them for many years, learning all types of Martial Arts, including the art of using weapons. It was from there, I turned what I learned into my own style."

"Alright. I will train hard to make you proud!"

"I am already proud of you. Now, give me twenty push ups! NOW!" Jonathan yelled out, acting like a drill sergeant.

It was the beginning of Kenichis training.

* * *

><p>Three years later, Kenichi Shirahama, now 16, was heading to school at Koryou High, which was located in his old town of Tokyo. He hasn't been here for 8 years, due to traveling the world with his adoptive father. His father was off in multiple martial arts competitions, winning every single one he entered. The other reason was because Jonathan, Kenichi's adoptive father, had decided that living in Tokyo right after the trauma Kenichi received, would have destroyed the boy beyond belief. After 4 years of silence or not speaking much, Kenichi was brought back to his old self… well he was brought out of the 'coma' he was in. He had matured and decided that he wanted to devote his life to protecting people and he wanted to become a police officer or someone in the government where he could protect people. Of course this was a 13 year olds dreams and they change.<p>

Kenichi was no longer the scrawny pipsqueak he was when he was a kid or when he was 13. Kenichi was short and very skinny, no muscle on him. Just some baby fat. Now Kenichi was 6 foot 2, 160 pounds, and muscular. He was lean and not overly muscular, but he also had no fat on him what so ever. He was pure pink muscle, giving him a good looking figure yet a very strong power output. Kenichi had trained since he was 13 to build muscle, endurance, strength, and a pain tolerance. Jonathan refused to teach him any techniques until his body was good enough in his eyes. Kenichi was 15 when he began to learn techniques yet he barely had any natural talent. Jonathan told Kenichi that he had no talent, but he never gave up. He kept on working hard and training and he learned. He learned the few fighting techniques that his father would have taught him.

So Kenichi was heading into the school grounds, his backpack on his back, just like it should be worn. He wore a black T-shirt with red writing saying, "If History repeats itself, I'm getting a Dinosaur". There was a green T-rex with a white stick figure on top of it. He was also wearing a pair of blue jean shorts. He stood at the gate and looked up at the school, taking in a deep breath before going in. Kenichi was homeschooled by many tutors that his father could hire so he got a good education through middle school and the rest of elementary, but he hasn't had any socialization with kids his age ever since his birth parents and his little sister died, so he was slightly shy.

As he entered the main grounds, he spotted in the corner of his eye a tall figure. He looked extremely out of place, like an alien! He had a very slim physique but Kenichi could tell he was able to run very fast. He had claw like finger nails and had a long sharp nose, long pointed ears, with green hair. He was currently looking in Kenichi's direction while playing with his PDA. Kenichi kept on walking, heading over to the large billboard stuck in the middle of the school grounds. Kenichi was coming in his first year a few months after school started. He was still tutored during the few months but he was a new kid. As he looked up on the board, he quickly scanned for his name and found his class, class 1-E and looked for it on the map of the school before walking into the school building. As he entered the building, he noticed all the students running around, chatting about this and that, and a few who looked his way. Kenichi was looking a bit out of place, due to his physique, but it wasn't like he was ugly looking. No way. Kenichi looked good and he knew it.

Kenichi made his way down the hallway and entered the classroom early, waiting at the front of the room, as he knew he needed to get an assigned seat.

* * *

><p>Off in a run-down building on the campus, a red-headed female was sitting on a beaten down sofa chair. She was wearing a green cap and she had messy hair underneath. She had a small bust size yet her body wasn't terrible. She was athetlicly built with toned legs. She had fair skin and bright green eyes, with great hips. She was wearing a red T-shirt with the word Valkeryie over it while a wife beater was underneath. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with were rather torn on the life side while on the right side from the thigh die they were completely gone. She was also wearing ankle high boots. It was then a tall female, though one could easily mistake this one for a male, walked in.<p>

"Shiratori… What is it?"

"A new student has arrived at the school and it looks like he might be worthwhile."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"His physique is built very well… he looks strong but I do not know if he can fight."

"Interesting. His name?"

"He just transferred so I was unable to get his full name. I believe it was… Kenichi, but I may be mistaken."

'_Kenichi… could it be… after all this time he is back? No… there is no way it's him…' _

"Send Tsukuba to test him."

"Right away."

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. Today we are introducing the new student, Kenichi Shirahama."<p>

Kenichi gave a small wave after the teacher introduced him, but said nothing.

"Kenichi? Want to say something to the class?"

"Uh sure… Um… Treat me well?" He stated and asked at the same time. He was kind of shy.

"I guess that will do. Please, take the seat in front of Miu." The man said, pointing at the blonde haired beauty that was sitting in the middle. Kenichi nodded and took his seat in front of Miu. Miu smiled and poked him on the shoulder. He turned his head and gave her a very shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Miu Furinji."

"Kenichi Shirahama. It's nice to meet you…"

"You too. I hope we can be friends."

"S-Sure." Kenichi stuttered. Miu was gorgeous! She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while wearing wire rimmed glasses. She was really really pretty. Kenichi quickly returned to looking straight forward, just paying attention to the lesson.

Kenichi was not paying attention at all in class as his thoughts were about what tonight was going to bring. His father was going to take him to his masters that he talked about a few years ago and he was going to train under them. His father said he could have trained Kenichi himself, but he didn't really think of himself as a teacher, so he was going to let his own teachers teach Kenichi. It was then the bell rang and Kenichi woke up from his thoughts, standing up. He was pulled aside by the teacher though before he could leave.

"Kenichi. Have you thought about a club to join?"

Kenichi shook his head. "I don't know the clubs that exist around here…"

"What are your hobbies?"

"I kind of like to fight… like practice martial arts… I also like plants. I also like to sleep… so do you have a club where I can sleep?"

The teacher laughed a bit. "You are funny… there are no clubs to sleep in. We do have several martial arts club and we have a gardening club… which one would you like?"

"I'll take the gardening. I think I could use a peaceful place at school."

"Alright. I will put you on the roster tonight. You can go to the club after school if you wish. Club activities are actually mandatory every day, one hour a day, during school hours but its early morning for the gardening club."

"Thank you." Kenichi said, bowing his head. "Have a good night."

The teacher nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Kenichi headed out of the building, walking towards the gate when he saw someone stop leaning on a wall and head his way. Kenichi just kept walking but his name was called.

"Kenichi was it? I want to fight."

"I don't." Kenichi said. "Not a street fight."

"You don't really have a choice!" The tall man with short black hair charged at Kenichi who quickly side stepped to the side, while tripping the boy, sending him to the ground. Unknown to him, he was being watched by three pairs of eyes. Kisara Nanjo, Miu Furinji and the alien looking boy from before. All in different locations and with different thoughts.

Miu was watching Kenichi, her eyes serious. _'He is a martial artist… I can tell with the way he moves… yet he doesn't fight back… curious.'_

* * *

><p>The alien was looking with amusement. <em>'Looks like the newcomer may be interesting! Kenichi Shirahama, class 1-E. Interesting… I must find out more about this one! AHAHAHAHA!'<em>

* * *

><p>Kisara was watching from her classroom, looking at the fight going down. She however spotted Kenichi and Tsukuba moving away from her vision so she quickly ran out of the classroom and to the roof, getting a better view. She was now following them from the roof, leaping over to the closest rooftop that was overlooking the small alleyway that Kenichi had ran into, trapping himself.<p>

Shiratori appeared once more and looked over as well.

"I have found out his name. His name is Kenichi Shirahama. He had just moved into town."

'_It is him! It's the kid from 8 years ago! Kenichi! I've finally gotten to see you again! No! I can't let you get hurt!' _Kisara thought, but she was frozen in place as she watched Kenichi moving his head to the side, dodging the punches to his face.

* * *

><p>"Can't we talk this out? I really don't want to fight you!"<p>

"You aren't fighting you coward! You are just dodging like a gutless and spineless wimp!"

It was then Kenichi grabbed the next two punches from the guys hands, holding them in his hands.

"I am no coward… Never call me that!" Kenichi said, pulling Tsukuba towards him before using his right elbow and bashing it into Tsukuba's nose, before jumping into the air and doing a 360 spin kick right into Tsukuba's face, knocking him out cold while sending him flying into the nearby fence.

Kenichi quickly ran over to the boy on the ground, checking his pulse.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead!" Kenichi chanted, only to feel a pulse. "YES! He's not dead! Ok… I gotta go meet up with dad!" Kenichi said, pulling his backpack on and running off to meet up with Jonathan.

* * *

><p>Kisara was wide eyed and open mouthed, shocked at the events. <em>'Kenichi… you… you didn't even take a hit and you defeated him so fast! What were you doing while you were gone?! I have to talk to you again! Damn… This whole mess is going to be hard to explain…'<em>

"Captain Kisara? Is something the matter?"

"I-It's nothing…" Kisara said, biting on her right thumb.

"Are you sure? You look like you know the boy… do you?"

"I… do. I met him a long time ago when I was just a child."

"Really? Do you think he will join us?"

"I don't think so. If Kenichi is the way he was back then… there is no way he will join me…" Kisara said, her face a bit saddened.

"You seem to like him a lot… what happened between you two?"

"It's nothing! I don't like him! I swear!"

Shiratori smiled. "It's only me here. I've known you for a long time Kisara and I know when you are lying. I know all about you… so do you like him?"

Kisara sighed and rubbed her hair. "Yes. I had a crush on him when I was a little girl and I guess seeing him again relit the fire."

"That's so adorable." Shiratori teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kisara said, glaring at her good friend, though Kisara was blushing.

"Now now, I'm just teasing. So what happened between you two?"

"He saved me and Noir from a big dog… and he protected me and a stray cat in the rain… he… you would have to be there ok…"

"No no, I get the picture. I know how you like your cats and Noir is a great cat. I can understand. So, he sounded like a great kid."

"He was. I never felt this way about anyone before… and now…"

"Now you are worried he is going to not like you for what you are now right?"

"We are a gang after all… and… I don't know. I have thought about leaving for a while now… You know I only joined because of Freya."

"Yes I am aware. I joined with you since we were friends in middle school."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Do what you want, just understand that Ragnarok does not like its members quitting on you… but you are quite strong so unless they send a fist after you, I am sure you will be fine taking on the small fry. Plus you are about to be made a fist so I guarantee you are quite strong yourself. I'm sure you will be fine if you leave… but I will be following you of course. Plus, you could have your boyfriend here protect you and fight with you." Shiratori said, teasing in the end.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kisara yelled, glaring angrily, though she once again blushed.

"I'm only teasing. Well, it is getting late. I should return home. You should at least talk with Kenichi before making your decision."

"Good night Shiratori… Thanks for talking with me about this." Kisara said, also heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

**I hope I'm not completely ruining this story for you all... .**

* * *

><p>Kenichi and his father were standing outside of two large doors made out of wood. A sign hung over the large door, "Ryozanpaku". Kenichi gulped a bit and pushed open the two heavy doors, slowly entering the dojo with his father. His father smiled down at him and patted his shoulder.<p>

"Do you still want to go through with this? I have taught you a few things of my own."

"I want to get stronger… I don't want to quit now…"

"That's my boy. Alright, well go ahead and go into that building and say hello. I will leave you here."

Kenichi nodded and Jonathan left, so Kenichi walked up to the main building, took a deep breath and opened the sliding bamboo door. Upon entering, he immediately put up his right hand and caught a metal shuriken that was headed for his forehead. His eyes went wide as he just noticed what his reflexes did and he looked inside. Inside was a female with long raven hair that was waist length. It was tied back into a ponytail as well. She had peach skin and light purple eyes and a kind of emotionless expression on her face. She was wearing a pink kimono and long purple stockings. She was currently trying to slash apart a balding man who was wearing a green Chinese outfit who was wearing a hat. This man was dodging the females strikes and it looked like the female was trying to kill him!

"Cmon Shigure! We have guests."

"He can wait… you… can die." Shigure stated, still trying to kill the Chinese man. It was then Kenichi jumped as a hand fell on his right shoulder, shocking him. He was snuck up upon!

"You must be Jonathans son. I am Akisame Koetsuji, Jujutsu master. I have heard much about you from our disciple."

"Y-Yes that's me." Kenichi said, looking at the man. Akisame was a man of above-average height and a head of messy black hair. He was wearing a white hakama. He has a physique similar to Kenichis, but a bit more muscular. He was wearing a small and well groomed mustache and had dull colorless eyes. It was like white pupils in a grey eye! Creepy.

"This here is Kensei Ma, the man running from the girl with the sword, Shigure. Kensei Ma is master of all Chinese martial arts and Shigure is a master of weapons."

Kenichi nodded, a bit shy.

"Let's go have a chat, shall we?"

Kenichi nodded and followed Akisame away, heading over to another building where they sat upon the porch.

"Why did you want to become a martial artist?" Akisame asked.

"To protect the ones I love… and to protect myself… I want to believe that I can make a difference if I am strong."

"Make a difference? In what way?'

"I plan on being a police officer when I grow up or a government agent. I want to make Japan peaceful."

"I see. Well, the martial arts were created to protect ones self. It was never meant to protect others."

"I know, but I want to protect others using what I will learn."

Akisame smiled. "I see. Well, your father speaks highly of you. He says you work hard and don't give up. You don't even run away at the first sign of trouble."

"I'm not a coward. I understand it won't be easy but I want to do this, so why run. Face it head on like any challenge."

"You are a fine young man. I will introduce you to the members of the Dojo when they all come for dinner. You will stay for dinner right?"

"My father wants me to live here… I can pay for my rent."

"You will need to talk to the elder when he arrives. He should be here soon. He was picking up his daughter."

"I will wait patiently." Kenichi said, bowing his head.

"Good. I will come get you when it's time for dinner." Akisame said, heading off leaving Kenichi to wander around the dojo.

* * *

><p>Back in her own apartment, Kisara Nanjo was pacing around the living room, biting her right thumbnail. She was deep in thought, unsure about what she wanted to do. She wanted to see Kenichi badly, but she knew deep down if she wanted to have anything with Kenichi, she would have to leave Ragnarok. She didn't know what to do! She would end up betraying Freya and the other Valkyries, but if she didn't leave Ragnarok, she would have no chance with Kenichi! She knew he was a good guy still! Love is tough.<p>

Kisara sighed and rubbed her messy hair roughly, scratching her head at the same time. Either way she looked at it, she was screwed! Ragnarok wasn't nice to those who quit! She would know! She delivered punishment multiple times to those who quit, but now… now she knew she would be punished for leaving. At least, people would come after her. She groaned and began to pace at a faster pace, worry plastered all over her pretty face.

"Damnit! Maybe Kenichi can protect me? No… I shouldn't drag him into this… I should talk to him… I think I should talk to him and meet with him first before deciding…. DAMNIT! I hate this!" Kisara complained.

* * *

><p>Back in Ryozanpaku, Kenichi bowed his head in front of everyone. Miu Furinji, Hayato Furinji, Akisame Koetsuji, Apachai Hopachai, Kensei Mai, Shio Sakaki and Shigure Kosaka. Yes. Miu Furinji lived here… weird coincidence.<p>

"I am Kenichi Shirahama. I-It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"So this is Jonathans son? Who knew he had a kid." Sakaki said. Sakaki was a large build man, with no shirt on and just a small jacket on that was open in the front. He had a thick muscular body and wore bandages around his forearms. He had a long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He didn't look exactly friendly. He looked very threatening and scary.

"This isn't his biological kid. Kenichi was adopted." Akisame replied.

"Really? Why was he adopted."

"It isn't my place to say. If Kenichi would tell you that would be fine, but none of us have any right to pry."

"So is Kenichi here to stay?!" Apachai asked a bit excitedly. Apachai was extremely tall, about 7 feet! He was humonogous! He also was built like Sakaki. He had tanned skin and short spiky silver hair. He was wearing a yellow tank top, red shorts and had some kind of red bandana around his head. Apachai was quite childish in nature.

"It seems that we have a new disciple. We haven't had one for many years ever since Jonathan left." The elder said. Hayato is a towering fair skinned man with blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair reached mid back and he also had a chest length beard, and a machoe mustache. He looked very old yet he also didn't look that old either. He was very muscular like Sakaki and Apachai. He had a well-defined build, few wrinkles and not a single grey hair! It was a monster!

"I think it will be fun." Kensei said. "I've been looking forward to having a disciple again." Kensei Ma was a fairly short middle aged man, who was balding on top. He had a long pointed out Chinese mustache and wore typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover his balding head.

Kenichi took a seat next to Akisame and Apachai, despite how scary Apachai seemed to be. He was quiet and just looking down at his lap, his awkwardness in social situations showing.

"Alright, well let us eat dinner first and let Kenichi settle in before we begin his training. Everyone, dig in!" The elder stated and everyone except Kenichi began to eat immediately, though about ten seconds in he slowly began to eat.

* * *

><p>The dinner ended quite nicely as everyone left Kenichi alone. It seemed they noticed how he was acting and saw how shy he was in social situations. Kenichi was shown his bedroom by Akisame so Kenichi quickly retired, setting up his room with all his belongings. He had a couple books he liked to read and that was pretty much it besides his clothing. He also had all his school belongings here. He quickly climbed onto his futon, pulling the blanket up over his body, after he turned off the light. He was a bit nervous here. It was a new place and everyone would be nervous, sleeping in a strange bed in a strange place surrounded by strange people. Kenichi however didn't have to worry long as he fell into a peaceful sleep quite quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the next day at school. It was lunch time and Kenichi was sitting on the roof, his bento before him. He was looking over the railing, looking out at the beautiful town. He was slowing eating the Chinese food that he had made in the morning for himself at the dojo's kitchen. He was not a terrible cook but he wasn't great either, but he was able to make himself his own food. He was alone and he liked it as he enjoyed the peace and quiet, but he also wanted to eat with a friend. He wanted friends. It was then he heard a voice, one that sounded a bit angry at him.<p>

"Kenichi Shirahama… who would have thought I would have run into you…" spoke the voice. Kenichi turned his head and he looked upon a pretty girl with a flat chest and unruly red hair. Kenichi gulped as he looked up at her angry face.

"C-Can I help you?" Kenichi asked.

"May I sit with you?" She asked, though it kind of sounded like a demand.

"S-Sure…" Kenichi said, nodding shyly while going back to eating.

The girl sat down to the right of Kenichi, like they were sitting in a square or something. She took out her own bento and began to eat, none of them saying a word.

A few minutes later, the girl spoke up.

"Do you not remember me Kenichi?"

"You don't remind me of anyone… at least… not really. I knew a girl when I was younger with red hair but other than that, I don't really think so… but how do you know my name?"

"Figures… I never told you my name back then and we only met a few times. I guess it would be understandable that you don't recognize me. Well, my name is Kisara Nanjo."

Kenichi nodded. "It's nice to meet you Kisara… but that didn't answer my question. How do you know my name?"

"We met when we were younger Kenichi."

"We did?"

"Yup. In this town I was eight. I guess you were seven as you are a year younger than I am. You saved me from a dog and from the rain."

"Wait… you are her?! The girl I met eight years ago?!"

Kisara nodded and smiled. "It's good to see you again Kenichi."

"I… I… I don't know what to say… It's really nice to see you… I didn't expect to see you."

"Neither did I, considering you left Tokyo for eight years."

"How did you know it was me? How did you know my name?"

"The paper told me your name and I have… informants that told me that you were here… plus you kind of look the same as you did when you were a kid… minus the muscular build of course."

"O-Oh… W-Well… Thanks I guess…"

"I saw you yesterday fighting." Kisara said suddenly.

"O-Oh… You did? Well, It wasn't my fault! He just attacked me! Please don't be upset or afraid of me."

Kisara laughed. "Are you kidding? I was amazed and proud! I didn't expect you to beat him! I didn't expect to see you as a fighter."

"W-Well… I don't know what to say."

Kisara chuckled, seeing how shy Kenichi was. "So, do you want to hang out with me after school?"

"I-I can't. I'm training at a local dojo to train my martial arts skills."

"Oh I see." Kisara said, a bit disappointed.

"How about you come with me then?" Kenichi said, after seeing her disappointed look.

"Would that be ok?"

"I'm sure it would be ok. Will you come?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Kisara said with a smile.

Before either of them could say another word, the bell rung which meant lunch was over and the last two hours of school began.

Kisara smiled and got up. "I will see you after school Kenichi. It is great to see you again!" Kisara said, leaving the roof quickly. She had a big smile on her face and began to jump down the flights with kind of a kick in her step. She was happy! She got to meet with her childhood crush and he invited her out to his place!

Kenichi on the other hand was a bit confused. _'What the hell just happened…?' _Kenichi wondered, not really sure what just happened during lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chappy. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I would love more reviews... with you know any sort of advice or something. Tell me how im doing with the characters and the story. .**

**thankies :3**

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon now and Kenichi was heading out of the school building. He had cleaning duty in his classroom so he was leaving half an hour later than normal. As he exited the building, he spotted Kisara, the red-head, leaning against the main gate. She had her arms crossed and had her right foot up against the wall. As he made his way over, the angry looking female's expression softened and she let out a smile.<p>

"I was about to kick your ass cause you were holding up a lady."

"You're a lady?" Kenichi asked, acting very serious, which got him a glare which meant painful and brutal beatings. Kenichi smiled and laughed at her, which got him a small rock chucked at the side of his head, making him hold his head in pain.

"You deserved that."

"I guess you are a lady… you throw like one." Kenichi grinned at her, teasing her a bit more. He then stopped smiling and blinked for a few moments while Kisara picked up another rock and threw it at his head. Kenichi was hit but didn't even move. He just realized that he was able to be social around Kisara… he wasn't shy… he was actually messing with her! He was shocked.

Kisara noticed the look of surprise in his face and walked over to him. "You alright Kenichi? Did I hit you so hard you were shocked?"

"No, that wasn't it… I… I was never very good in social situations… yet with you… I can be me… I don't have to act shy…"

Kisara laughed. "I guess I should be flattered."

Kenichi smiled and began to walk back to the Dojo. "You still want to come?" He asked.

"Of course." Kisara stated, walking next to Kenichi now who just walked quietly. He also was blushing slightly.

'_She is really pretty… sure her chest is small… but all breasts are great… well unless they are saggy ones. Gah my father turned me into a pervert!' _

Kisara was walking with her hands in her jean pockets, just humming a small tune. '_He grew up quite nicely. He's good looking. Heh… I wonder how he would fare against me in a fight…'_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the dojo doors about half an hour after leaving the school, all of it in silence. They were both thinking about each other, though they never had any clue that the other was. Kenichi pushed open the right door, motioning for Kisara to enter before him. It was then he heard a small yell of terror. Just a yelp. Kenichi entered and he noticed Apachai was there looking down at Kisara.<p>

"H-He's a monster…" Kisara said slowly.

"KENICHI! HI KENICHI! WE TRAIN NOW YES?!" Apachai asked in his childlike manner.

"Now now Apachai, we have a visitor." The elder said, exiting the main building with a smile. "So who are you little lady? Are you one of Kenichis friends?"

"Yes. This is Kisara Nanjo." Kenichi said. "I hope it was ok that I brought her with me."

"Of course. We welcome visitors especially friends of our disciple." The elder said with a big smile. "Come on in, tea should be ready soon."

It was then Akisame, Sakaki, Shigure and Kensei appeared out of nowhere like ninjas. Akisame looked over at Kisara and smiled.

"I think before tea, I think these two should spar." Akisame said.

"I think that sounds like fun. Plus it would be a great way to see where Kenichi should begin in training." Sakaki chided in.

Akisame looked at him. "I thought you don't take disciples."

"I don't! I was just saying that for you guys to train him, this would be a good way for you to see where he is at! Sheesh!"

"Uh huh. What do you think Kensei?"

"I will place ten dollars on the girl."

"YOU CAN'T JUST PLACE BETS!" Miu screamed at Kensei. "We are already low on money!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The masters began to chant.

The elder smiled and rubbed his beard. "Alright. The spar between Kisara and Kenichi shall commence! BEGIN!"

"Wait! I can't fight Kisara! Look at her! She isn't a fighter!"

The masters all looked at each other then him, only to see Kisara behind him jump into the air and spin around three times. They all pointed behind him and Kenichi turned, only to get a boot in his face, sending him flying across the ground.

Kisara growled at Kenichi. "I can't fight huh?! Is it because I'm a girl?! You sexist bastard!"

"N-No! I just didn't see you as one!" Kenichi said, slowly getting off the ground. He wiped some blood from his nose and looked at her. "You just don't look like one! Your body doesn't look like its trained for it!"

Kisara gripped his shirt and lifted him up to her face. "Just because I don't have muscles like you or them doesn't mean I'm not a fighter!" Kisara looked very angry at Kenichi and Kenichi was scared! He looked at her afraid. Very afraid. Like super duper afraid. His eyes were wide at the glare given by the female, only for him to be thrown a few feet away and Kisara got into her fighting stance, knees bent a bit, ready to kick. "Get up!"

Kenichi stood up slowly and gulped, getting into his own fighting stance slowly, legs a bit wobbly. Kisara was a scary lady! Kenichis fighting stance was just bouncing on his feet like a boxer, his arms were stanced like a boxer. His stance was that of a boxer. Kisara ran at Kenichi and leapt into the air, aiming a jump kick at his chest. Kenichi took the hit, not even attempting to get out of the way. He was in reality still shaken by the mean lady!

Akisame was watching the spar, interest in his eyes. Sakaki was drinking some whiskey.

"The kid already allowed himself to get struck twice... now look at him. He's shaking like a leaf." Sakaki pointed out.

"Yes, it seems Kenichi was afraid of the outburst of the girl. Interesting. He obviously cares for her, but the fight isn't over. He is still able to stand." Akisame replied.

Kenichi was struck twice more with kicks to his chest, each kick sending him to the ground. Kisara was fast and not letting him get a breather in. Kenichi was blocking his face with his arms, so Kisara aimed for the chest. It was then Kenichi quickly ducked under her second jump kick, going under her. He reached up and took a hold of both of her legs before slamming her onto the ground face first. It was a brutal attack. Kenichi was no longer afraid as he stopped being afraid after the first jump kick hit him in the chest. He was waiting for an opening. Kisara got up after being slammed onto the ground, her face now dirty with dirt.

"Now we're talking. You're getting serious with me!" Kisara said, getting up and jumping into the air, delivering a powerful hammer kick down onto the top of Kenichis head, bypassing his defenses! She got faster! She got even more serious!

Kenichi groaned and held onto his head but Kisara began her assault, sending tornado kicks, high kicks, low kicks and just different kicks into his body, not able to knock him down but delivering powerful strikes into his body, forcing him to stumble back from each one. She was delivering the beat down!

* * *

><p>The elder rubbed his beard, eyeing the fight. "Kisara is quite talented in Tae Kwon Do. Not master status but she is obviously a black belt. At least one black belt. She might have earned a second one, but I am for sure she has a single."<p>

"The boy is outmatched." Sakaki said, taking another swig. "Look at him. She is too fast for him."

Akisame was also watching. "Do not be so sure. I believe our disciple Jonathan has granted him a high pain tolerance... as expected of Jonathan. He was always one to take the hits and trick his opponents into thinking he was weak."

"I still think hes outmatched."

Kensei was taking a video from a nearby bush, near the two fighters. Obviously focusing on the female.

* * *

><p>Kenichi finally caught a break when he saw Kisara jumped into the air and attempt a hammer kick. Kenichi quickly jumped into the air, closing the distance before slamming his knee into the back of her extended left leg. She was unable to bring it down in time. When they both landed, Kisara stumbled a bit upon landing, her left leg was obviously in a lot of pain.<p>

_'Damn! He was able to take all those hits like it was nothing! Damnit! I can't lose! Damn, my leg hurts.' _

_'I took way too much strikes from her. That hammer kick might have finished me... but I can't show her that my body is in so much pain! I must win!' _

Kenichi was quick and delivered a kick that hit her in the chin with the tip of his shoes. He then slapped her with the same foot in the right of the face, only to bring it back to strike her left, then back to the right before bringing the heel down onto the top of her head. Kisara let out a yell of pain, holding her head from the brutal and quick strikes from Kenichi. When she finally looked up from holding her head, she got three fast punches into her face, two lefts and a more powerful right hook. It was then she was grabbed onto the shoulders by Kenichi, pulled towards him before she sent two powerful hooks into her face. First a left hook than a right, before he aimed a karate chop down to her crotch, which did nothing but cause her some discomfort, before he spun around her and did a spin kick into her back, sending her flying across the ground.

* * *

><p>Sakaki let out a laugh. "Jonathan really taught him that move! How dirty!"<p>

Akisame let out a small laugh. "Dirty yes... but in real martial arts, that is how it is done. This isn't sports fighting."

"Oh I know. I'm not saying Kenichi is a poor fighter or I look down on him. I was just saying it was dirty."

"Ah. Still think Kenichi will lose?"

"I will still put my money on the girl."

Akisame smiled. "I will bet your dessert on it. I bet Kenichi will win with the next stage of attacks."

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>Kisara was kneeling on the ground, wiping the blood from her nose. <em>'He really is a strong fighter... but he can't beat me. Sorry Kenichi, but it's time I ended this.' <em>

Kenichi charged this time at Kisara who was getting up, aiming a powerful right hook at her face. Kisara brought her right leg up and blocked his attack before pushing him back. She quickly followed up with a roundhouse into the side of Kenichis left face which got him to turn his head from the blow. When he finally looked back from the kick, Kisara was gone! It was then he felt a powerful strike to the top of his head and then another right after it. A double axe kick! Kenichi yelled in pain from the strike but Kisara was in front of him. She then delivered a tornado kick, sending him to the ground with a powerful strike to his right side of his face. Kenichi was down for the count. Done for.

The elder stood up. "Kisara Nanjo wins!"

"AWWW" Akisame complained.

"HA!" Sakaki laughed. "Your dessert is mine!"

Kisara grinned happily, seeing that she won. She walked over to Kenichi and helped him to his feet, his face bruised up on both sides. His body was bruised in many places as she was hitting him hard. She was kind of angry at him! Though she believed him. She knew he wasn't being sexist... plus he struck at her with all his might too!

Kenichi smirked up at her. "I totally let you win cause you're a girl."

Kisara glared at him and dropped him to the ground. "Fine. You can get up yourself up."

"NO!" Kenichi complained. "I didn't mean it! Please help me out Kisara!"

Kisara smirked. "That's what I thought." Kisara helped Kenichi up to his feet, taking him over to one of the buildings so he could get some medical treatment.

* * *

><p>After two hours, both of them were treated for their wounds, mostly Kenichi due to him not dodging most of the blows given to him. It was about dinner time and Kisara was preparing to leave to go home, but Akisame stopped her.<p>

"How about you stay for dinner?"

"I really would like to, but I need to feed Noir." Kisara smiled a bit at the mans generosity.

"Alright, well come on by anytime. You are welcome here at Ryozanpaku any time."

"Thanks. I will see you at school tomorrow Kenichi!"

"I will come hang out with you tomorrow after school this time."

"Eh, that may not be such a good idea." Kisara said quickly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Hey! I brought you over to my place, so its nice to take me to where you hang out."

Kisara bit her lip but shook her head. "No, it won't be a good idea. Bye!" Kisara said, leaving before Kenichi could reply to her defiance. Kenichi smirked and a gleam came into his eye.

"I know that look in your eye." Akisame said. "I know that look from Jonathan... You have taken a lot of his personality..."

"I don't have any clue what you are talking about." Kenichi smiled, digging into his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it... this story is complete crack isn't it? xD**

**haha. I own nothin!**

* * *

><p>It was after school the next day and Kenichi had avoided Kisara like the plague. He didnt hate her, oh no, but he was planning on something! He had purposely avoided her at lunch and in the hallways, using mediums to get him his lunch or something else. He was sneaky! So Kenichi was currently following Kisara from school, following her to an abadoned apartment complex, that was supposed to be destroyed a few years ago, but never was. He watched as she entered through a side door, so he quickly moved over to the side door, waiting a good ten seconds before opening the door and peeking inside. Seeing that there was just a few other guys that he didn't recognize, he walked inside, moving over to the stairs. He took a guess that she went up the stairs.<p>

Luckily the boys were watching TV in the corner, not even paying attention to the fact the door opened and it squeaked. Kenichi slowly walked up the stairs, his thoughts wandering.

_'So, she didn't want me to follow her... and she is in an abandoned building with other people... This is a hostel! Shes a prostitute! Or she is dealing drugs! NO!' _

Kenichi ran up the stairs now, getting to the top floor. Guarding the large double doors was two boys. They got into a defensive stance seeing Kenichi frantically running towards them, only for Kenichi to run past them before they could even react, opening the double doors.

"NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SELL YOUR BODY FOR MONEY!" Kenichi yelled out, as he came into the room. Everyone in the room, including the two guards looked at Kenichi with a bit of confusion. Kisara was sitting on her sofa chair, looking at Kenichi with shock.

"K-Kenichi! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you we couldn't hang out today? Also what is this with selling my body...?"

"I followed you here because I wanted to hang out today. I don't like being told no... and I thought you were a prostitute..."

The boys around her gasped, looking at him with fear now. They were afraid for his life for calling her a prostitute. However, she reacted with a different reaction then they expected.

"How did you come up with that accusation?!" Kisara demanded, looking at Kenichi.

Kenichi nervously began to twiddle his thumbs. "Well, you told me not to hang with you... and you were in an abadoned building... and I saw the guards... so I thought... this was... a hostel..."

"You are an idiot." Kisara said. "How dare you! How can you think of me as a prostitute!"

"Sorry! My mind thought this or drugs!"

"And you went with prostitute?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Alright pal! It's time for you to pay for dissing our leader!" Said a boy with a headband. The guy ran at Kenichi and prepared a powerful hammer kick down at his head, but Kenichi quickly grabbed the boys foot in on hand before tossing him into a wall.

"Sorry! It was just a natural reaction!"

Kisara sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Kenichi. Please leave. You can't be here!"

"Why not?! Am I not good enough to hang out with? Are you embarrassed to see me?!"

"No! That's not it! You wouldn't understand!"

It was then a boy with light blue hair in a pony tail, with bandages on his right hand like a boxer came in with a large musuclar boy with sunglasses.

"Kisara, we took care of the four morons who you told us to take care of. Anyone else you want us to take care of?" The tall man said.

Kisara's eyes were wide, looking at Kenichi who looked at the large man and then Kisara.

"Took care of?" Kenichi asked, looking at them. "What do you mean? Were they sick?"

"You joking right kid? Kisara told us to go and beat him up." The boxer said. "They were really weak too."

"Beat him up? Kisara..."

Kisara was looking at Kenichi with wide eyes. Everyone was looking at her acting scared.

"Captain Kisara?" The boxer asked. "What is the problem?"

"Kisara... you..." Kenichi slowly said, backing away before running out of the room.

"KENICHI WAIT!" Kisara called, but she didn't move. She was frozen in her chair, fear coursing through her veins. This is exactly what she didn't want him to find out. That she was a gang member... one that was calling the shots. She hadn't decided yet what she was going to do about Ragnarok, but due to Kenichi being stubborn... she may have just lost her crush.

* * *

><p>Kenichi ran out of the building, running down the main street, heading back home to the Dojo. He had tears running in his eyes. He had just found out that his first friend and the person he saved long ago was a gang leader! She was in a gang and she was beating people up for fun! He was crying now, because he had opened up to her! He thought she was the one friend and he had actually began to like her more than that! Only to find out that she has a dark side and enjoyed hurting others! How else was he supposed to react? Get behind her and not in the fun way? No! There was only one thing to do and that was run away and get away from her.<p>

Kenichi entered the Dojo and ran past Apachai who was waiting for him.

"KENICHI! READY TO TRAIN?!" He asked happily, only to see Kenichis sad face and see him run off to his room. "Kenichi?" Apachai asked softly, worried.

Akisame was then ran past, seeing Kenichi in pain. He rubbed his chin and looked at the retreating figure of his disciple. Sakaki came out from the nearby open door and watched as well.

"Female problems?" Sakaki wondered outloud.

"I think so. I believe something happened between him and Kisara... remember she telling him not to follow her and that gleam in his eyes?"

"He saw something about her that hurt him... ah young love. Being a teenager was never easy."

"No, it never was. I think we should let him be for the night. Let him calm down and come out on his own."

Sakaki shrugged. "He's not my disciple so it's whatever."

Kenichi sat down on his futon, curled up under his blanket as he shed some tears and began to fall asleep, crying himself to sleep. His thoughts were all on Kisara and the gang, trying to understand, but it was of no use. He eventually fell asleep, his bed slightly wet from his tears.

* * *

><p>Kisara was in her own home with Shiratori with her. Kisara was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

"I did it this time... I really screwed up... I lost him..."

Shiratori rubbed Kisaras back. "I'm sure you didn't lose him. I'm sure once you guys talk you guys will be back to being friends."

"How?! I knew being in a gang would hurt him yet for my own safety, I stayed with Ragnarok and look! I'm in pain! I lost Kenichi!"

"You never know until you talk to him. Explain yourself... plus you can still leave and make your decision. You should go now and see him. You need to strike while the Iron is hot, as they say. You must confront him and explain yourself. You can't be this weak Kisara. You must fight for him!"

"Y-You're right... I have to fight for him... thanks Shiratori." Kisara said with a small smile, getting up.

"Of course. I am your best friend. Now go get him."

Kisara nodded and ran out of her house, heading to the Dojo that she knew Kenichi was living at. She was running across the bridge when a tall and muscular man with long dark hair appeared.

"Where are you going Kisara?"

"I don't have time for your bullshit Tsuji."

"No! I am here to challenge you for leadership and to show who is stronger!"

"I don't care! You can own the gang! I am leaving Ragnarok now get out of my way!" Kisara roared, kicking Tsuji to the side before running off to the Dojo. Tsuki rubbed his head and looked at Kisara leaving.

"Leaving Ragnarok... huh... guess she knew that I was stronger!" Tsuji said, proudly heading off to announce his owner ship of the gang.

* * *

><p>Kisara arrived at the Dojo finally, attempting to open up the door, but was unable to. It seemed there was something locking it. It was then a face appeared over the wall. The monster, Apachai!<p>

"What do you want?" Apachai asked, not very happy with Kisara.

"I want to talk to Kenichi."

"Kenichi no want to talk to you. Apachai also won't be taking messages at the beep." Apachai said, disappearing.

"Apachai. Let her in."Akisame said from over the wall, only for him to open up the door for her to enter. "Hello Kisara."

"Master Akisame... is Kenichi home?"

"Yes he is in his room. May I ask what this visit is about?"

"I have to talk to him... explain some things."

"Alright. I don't know what happened, but we assumed something happened between you two. Apachai was only looking out for Kenichi."

"I know. I'm sorry Apachai... and everyone. I didn't mean to hurt him... I..." Kisara said, bowing her head. Everyone was there, including Miu and the Elder. They all looked at her bowing to them for causing their disciple pain. The elder smiled and pointed to his room.

"He lives in that room. Please, go and speak to him. I'm sure that this was just a small misunderstanding."

"It wasn't a misunderstanding... just a decision that was finally made for me... I'm sorry. I'm going to see him." Kisara said, running to Kenichis room.

Sakaki drank some whiskey. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to send her in there just a couple hours ever since he came home in that state?"

"I think time may not be a helping factor." Akisame said. "If its a misunderstanding or something, time can only cause more pain. It's better to clear the air early."

Sakaki shrugged and drank some more. "Well, let's give them some space then." Sakaki said, leaving as the rest also dispersed.

* * *

><p>Kisara stood behind the sliding door and took a breath before knocking on the paper.<p>

"Kenichi? I'm coming in." Kisara said, opening the door and stepping in, closing it behind her quietly. She noticed that Kenichi was asleep, taking a nap though she also noticed he was slowly awakening. Kisara took a seat a few feet away, sitting on her knees. She was wearing her normal outfit, which she had multiple copies of the outfit, so it was clean. It was then Kenichi awoke and yawned, only for him to spot Kisara near him in which he sat up and turned his back to her, his face sour.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kenichi asked, his voice full of pain.

"Kenichi... please... listen to me."

"What is there to listen to... are you a part of a gang or not?"

"Well... I... was."

"You were? I just saw you today."

"Please let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your excuses... how could you... how can you be apart of something like that... hurting innocent people... and dare befriend me... perhaps saving you back then was a mistake." Kenichi said, the last part was untrue but he was hurt.

Kisara lowered her eyes and her face, her shoulders sagging.

"Kenichi... I quit them today... I wanted to quit for a while..."

"Why didn't you?! HUH?! Why didn't you quit?! Why did you even go with them!"

"I followed someone who saved me and she was part of the gang... and I kind of fell into the crowd."

"Hmph."

"Kenichi... leaving Ragnarok gets you a farewell beating... I was only looking out for my safety..."

"So your a coward... and you don't care about right or wrong..."

"Yes... You are right... I am a coward... but... I know what I was doing was wrong... but I had to keep up the facade otherwise... otherwise I was going to get hurt."

"And it's ok to hurt other people just to save your own skin?" Kenichi asked, turning around and looking at her. His eyes were full of tears, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained.

"No it wasn't ok! I know it wasn't! I'm a coward ok!"

"How many have you hurt Kisara?"

Kisara didn't answer.

"How many?!"

"About twenty... I swear it was that much. I was... I was about to get promoted into the higher ranks and was going to beat up some more people..."

"And what made you stop? Why did you stop all of a sudden? What made you not go get your ranking?"

"You ok! It was cause of you!"

"Me?! What did I do! Don't you drag me into this!" Kenichi said.

"Cause I like you damnit!" Kisara said, pulling Kenichi in for a kiss, which forced his eyes wide and his mouth to open which Kisara shoved her tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth. Kenichi finally got some thought back and pushed her away.

"You... you... you... You dare kiss me as I am lecturing you!?"

"It was the only way to explain myself!"

"I'm pretty sure that I like you was enough of an explanation!" Kenichi said, scooting closer to Kisara now.

"Well sorry! I just kind of reacted to the moment!"

"The moment?! How does me yelling at you count as a kissing moment!" Kenichi said, scooting until his knees hit her own.

"I don't know! What are you doing?!"

"What do you think?! I like you too!" Kenichi said, pulling her into his own kiss, sealing her lips with his own. They both began to kiss each other, anger fueling Kenichi and guilt filling the other, yet both of them liked each other as more than friends, and used this moment to tell each other. It was a strange moment to do so, but it worked nonetheless.

* * *

><p>After about a minute of a heated make-out session, Kenichi pulled away and drew in some air, looking at her.<p>

"You still are not forgiven for this..."

"I know... but I left them I swear... I will not be part of the gang."

"And if they come after you, I will protect you. So don't be so worried."

Kisara nodded. "Thank you Kenichi... I will... I will try and find a way to get your forgiveness."

"You need to just do some good. Like help me..."

"Help you?"

"Help me take down Ragnarok... if they are truly this evil gang... they must be stopped... cause they are sending people to hurt you... so help me."

"Yes. I will help you. I want to help."

"Good..." Kenichi said, going for another kiss when the sliding door opened and Akisame smiled.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Kenichi." Akisame said, tossing Kenichi a rope.

"Master?"

"Let's go! Two laps around the city! MOVE IT!" Akisame roared, which got Kenichi to immediately start running for his warm up exercises before he got onto the technique training. Kisara was sitting there with shock on her face. Shock that Kenichi kissed her back and accepted her feelings, shocked that he was going to forgive her and shocked that the masters were listening!

"You guys are so rude, listening in!"

"We were worried!" Sakaki said, laughing. "So a gang huh? Sounds like fun! HAHAHA!"

Kisara growled at the man, but said nothing. She just stormed out of the room and left to go find Kenichi and see him train.

* * *

><p><strong>read. Review. Kill yourself. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol this story is just turning out to be complete crack. haha. **

* * *

><p>Kenichi was currently running through the town, towing Akisame in a tire. This was a training regimen that he would use on newbies who needed leg muscles, but due to Kenichis current physique, it was just a warm up and it would also be just to keep his current physique which is top notch. So Kenichi was running hard, a bit slower than his normal jog pace which was quite fast. He had a lot of endurance, thanks to being trained by his father. Kenichi wasn't even breathing hard, so he was quite happy. It was then he turned his head around and noticed Kisara was gaining on him, sprinting though. She was apparently wanting to walk with him! She could be so sweet! At least, so Kenichi thought. As Kisara finally made it, she jumped into the tire WITH Akisame, who gently moved back and allowed her to sit on his lap.<p>

Kenichi gasped and glared at them. "What do you think you are doing?!" Kenichi demanded.

Akisame was quick and put his hands up. "I'm not trying to grope your girlfriend here."

"I know that and I was asking her!"

Kisara gave him a wicked grin. "I was tired of running and I needed a lift."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MULE?!"

"Yes." Both of people in the tire responded.

Kenichi growled and faced forward now, dodging a pole quickly. "I hate you SO MUCH!"

"You say the sweetest things." Kisara teased.

Akisame smirked. "Kenichi, consider the fact she is in the tire as extra training. You have to pull more weight."

"I don't mind that, but it's like she is against me!"

"That's what girlfriends and wives do. They are against you." Akisame said.

Kenichi groaned while Kisara and Akisame shared a laugh together.

Back at Rozanpaku, Jonathan opened the big doors and walked in, heading over to Kensei.

"So is it true? Kenichi has a girlfriend."

"I told you over the phone it was true... you didn't have to come over you know." The bald perverted old man replied.

"While true, I thought it would be nice to see it in person... plus it's a chance to embarrass my son!"

"Ah, I like that idea."

The two men grinned an evil grin and laughed together.

Kenichi kept on running, silently. He was running for even longer than usual, because Akisame and Kisara were having a conversation that Kenichi couldn't exactly hear very well, so he tuned them out. As he ran, his thoughts were now going back to Kisara and himself, the fact that just today, he got a girlfriend... he thinks. He kissed his first girl, on the lips, and she kissed him first! A girl, wanted him... it was something he wasn't used to. He was never social before, but Kisara somehow got him to be social with her and it didn't even take that long to do so! He didn't really understand what this meant, but he knew that he must keep Kisara with him from now on. He wants her by his side. It was then he remembered something, so he turned to look back at Kisara.

"Hey Kisara?" Kenichi spoke while running.

"Yea?"

"In Ragnarok... is anyone bold enough to break into your home and hurt you while you sleep?"

Kisara was quiet for a moment but nodded. "Yes. There is one guy I know of who is devious enough and evil enough to do things like kidnapping or breaking into someones home... the 4th fist, Loki."

"Akisame, could she stay at Ryozanpaku?" Kenichi asked of his master.

"I don't see why not but why?"

"Were you not listening? She is in danger."

"She can take care of herself im sure."

"I know she can but if she is attacked when she is asleep, she is defenseless! Please can she stay? I don't want her hurt."

"Kenichi, I will be fine at my house. I'm sure of it." Kisara butted in

"You are lying to me... I can tell Kisara."

"As if... what do you know..."

"Kisara... please... stay with me so I can protect you." Kenichi said. "I want to protect the people I care about."

Akisame smiled happily, seeing his disciple so set on protecting this girl. Young love... it was beautiful.

"She can stay, but she needs to pay rent."

"I will pay for her rent... I will also pay for mine." Kenichi said quickly. "Thank you master Akisame!"

"No problem boy... but for allowing her to stay... YOU MUST RUN FASTER!" Akisame yelled, pulling out a whip!

"GAAAH!" Kenichi began to run even faster, making the tire bolt forward as Kenichi was afraid of the whip.

* * *

><p>About an hour later of Kenichi running like a madman from the madman Akisame, Kenichi, Kisara and Akisame all arrived back at Ryozanpaku at about 8 p.m. Luckily it was a friday so no school tomorrow. Upon arriving, Jonathan came back out.<p>

"Ah, Kenichi. Hi there." His father said with a smile.

"Hi dad. What are you doing here?"

"Well word on the street is, you got a girlfriend."

"How did you find out!? I just got her like two hours ago!"

Kensei was whistling a tune innocently and Kenichi glared at him.

"It was you! GET BACK HERE!" Kenichi roared, charging him.

Jonathan smirked and looked at Kisara.

"Well hello there."

"Hello Mr. Kage."

"You know of me?"

"Who doesn't? Your movies are legendary."

"Well, I am happy then that you know of my work. So, you must be Kenichis girlfriend..."

Kisara blushed and looked away. "It's not official or anything... we just kissed."

"Oh I see. So you took Kenichis first kiss huh? Well, I must say I am surprised. Kenichi was never a social person yet he seems to be doing just fine with you... what is your secret?"

"I knew Kenichi before his parents died..."

"Oh I see. Childhood friends?"

"Not really... we just met each other twice... he saved me twice..."

"That does sound like him... huh... well, I am quite pleased that he nabbed quite a pretty one." He said, which got Kisara to blush a bit. "So are you a fighter like Kenichi."

Akisame laughed. "He is like you Jonathan. No one is quite like you two."

"Haha, I only taught him a few techniques. I wanted him to make his own style!"

"Then why teach him anything at all... you really do want him to be like you." Akisame said.

"That's a lie! I only wanted him to know a few things to defend himself."

"Then teach him a simple punch! Not your kicking combo!" Sakaki butted in with.

"Hmph. You guys know nothing!"

Akisame smirked. "Right on the money as usual..."

It was then Kenichi appeared, breathing heavily. "That damn pervert... is so fast." Kenichi said, huffing.

Jonathan smiled. "Kenichi! I was just talking about you to your cute girlfriend here."

"DAD!"

"What? She's really pretty! I am quite surprised you were able to get one this cute."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Ok cool."

"But I am thinkin that."

"HEY!"

Kisara chuckled seeing the banter of the two, watching the two interact with each other. Jonathan may not be Kenichis biological father, but everyone can see that he cares just as much as any father would. It was then that Kensei appeared to throw some wood on the fire... well more like napalm.

"So, what is this that I hear about Kisara moving in?"

"AKISAME?!" Kenichi yelled.

Akisame put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say a word."

"I may have followed..." Kensei said with a smile.

Jonathan let out a laugh. "Really Kenichi? You move so quickly! Watch out Kisara! He's a smooth one! HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kenichi yelled, running away from his father.

"Hey don't run Kenichi! Your girlfriend is going to think you can't commit to anything!" Jonathan yelled over to him, teasing. Jonathan turned to Kisara and grinned. "Yea, this one has commitment issues. Maybe you can shape him up."

"You guys are evil." Kisara said, shaking her head and walking off to find Kenichi.

Jonathan laughed as did the other masters as they all enjoyed the fun at poking fun at Kenichi and Kisara's relationship.

Kisara found Kenichi in his room, grumbling in the corner. Kisara opened the sliding door, came in and shut it, walking over.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine... I was thinking you are going to think I'm some pervert getting you to move in with me."

"I thought I was moving into Ryozanpaku? Now im moving in with you? Jeez Kenichi, you move quick."

"I DIDN"T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! DAMNIT!" Kenichi complained, hiding his head in his knees.

Kisara let out a laugh and patted his knee. "I'm only teasing. I know what you meant and I don't think of you as a pervert or whatever. I know you are doing it to care for me..." Kisara said, lifting his head softly and placing her soft lips upon his, giving him a quick kiss. "And I appreciate it. I like to have someone really care about me... thanks."

Kenichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "I-It's nothing."

"Oh but it means everything." Kisara said, sitting next to him and hugging him tight. "It means everything..."

* * *

><p>Outside of the room, Jonathan and the other masters heard it all, all of them trying to stifle a laugh. Jonathan quickly did the move away sign with his hand before they all left. They all finally let out their laughter.<p>

"Haha. Young love. It really reminds me of my younger days. Oh it means everything Kenichi!" Jonathan said, mocking his son.

Sakaki laughed. "Your son really has self esteem issues doesn't he?"

"Yes, but at least he has a girl right! HAHAHA!"

Sakaki stopped laughing as he had a point. "He does... Kenichi is doing better than we are!" Sakaki yelled out, shocked.

Akisame shrugged. "I don't really mind. I have no need for the companionship of a woman."

"That's because you don't like females like that! Real men do! Painters just wanna paint!"

"Hey, I do like women, I just prefer to paint and sculpt!"

Kensei was sobbing in the bush now, as Kenichi was ahead of him.

The elder laughed. "Now now, we should be proud of the boy. I believe women can shape men to be better fighters."

"Yes, but they prevent us from doing so!" Jonathan retorted. Everyone let out a laugh at the truth of this statement.

Miu looked around and shook her head as she continued her chores. "You guys are awful..."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Don't hate me... I mean Moo. <strong>


End file.
